1. Technical Field
This device relates to blast suppression enclosures that limit or confine the blast effects for safety and health reasons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural enclosures to limit blast effects. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,309, 4,248,342 and 3,800,715.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,309, a device is disclosed that comprises a shield system having multiple paneled configurations of alternate layers of steel grating, steel perforated plates and steel louvered panels or wire screening. The shield reduces blast over pressure and heat and will contain flying debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,342 discloses an improved version of the shield system that was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,309 having almost an identical structural configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,715, a bomb recovery shield apparatus is shown having a support cage covered with rigid high strength material, such as steel, with the ends of the enclosure being open and covered with mesh and a lid to help suppress the blast force directed outwardly from the ends.